With the growth of eco-friendly trend in the means of transportation, the use of low fuel consumption vehicle, such as a motorcycle, or non-fuelled vehicle, such as a bicycle, as a mean of travelling between two points have increased in recent years. This trend can be noticed even more in large urban cities where the use of the bicycle as a transportation mean has grown largely to the lack of parking spaces, and growth of bicycle sharing systems such as Bixi™.
Moreover, with the advance in technology, it is easier for drivers to access their devices, such as smartphones, to verify their trajectory when travelling. Needless to say, the use of the hands being crucial in directing the single-track vehicle, one must stop whenever desiring to interact with the smartphone to, for example, verify the trajectory.
US2012/0078511 (“Lim”) discloses a method and apparatus to enhance the direction navigation capabilities of GPS-enabled devices, through the use of light indicators. The light indicators are positioned the top, bottom, and sides of the GPS screen. The lights blink at different rates relatively to a distance to a destination. The light indicators show various effects to indicate various instructions, such as to go forward direction, to go onto an overhead bridge, to enter into an underground tunnel (abstract).
US2014/0343843 (“Yanku”) discloses a portable navigation prompt device comprising a processor, a wireless communication module, a discrete light source arrangement; and a memory having stored therein executable instructions configured to cause the portable navigation prompt device to establish wireless communication with a master navigation device configured to generate route navigation events based on progress along a navigable route. The executable instructions are further configured to cause the portable navigation prompt device to receive information representing a route navigation event from the master navigation device, wherein the route navigation event is selected from a plurality of available route navigation events; and output a route navigation prompt that corresponds to the first route navigation event, wherein the route navigation prompt comprises a first illumination of the discrete light source arrangement that distinguishes the route navigation event from other available route navigation events. The discrete light source arrangement may comprise, for example, a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs). The manner in which the discrete light source arrangement is implemented is depicted within FIGS. 3A to 4C of Yanku's disclosure, where both a linear and two-dimensional discrete light source array are disclosed to provide navigational instructions.